Wolf and mortality
by Specialhalftime
Summary: Holo and Lawrence have created a life together at the spice and wolf bath house. But Lawrence's time at Holo's side is running out. But Holo reveals that there may be a way to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf and immortal.

It has been many years since Holo and Lawrence created there home together. The business has been running smoothly over the years. In that time they have had two children. A boy and a girl. The boys name is Rowan and is in his 20. The girls name is Mea she is in her teens. Both have Wolf ears and tails and can become a Wolf like there mother. But they can't stay in that form for ever. But they can move longer distances between wheat.

As time moves forward Lawrence is now in his 50s. Holo has grow more a fear full every day about the fact that Lawrence's time with here is almost up and that's now she doesn't wont another partner after him. Of course she hasn't told Lawrence this…..

That smell.. The smell of the new day. The birds twittering in the trees, singing there song. It's just magical Holo thought to her self as she rested beside Lawrence in the comfit of there bed. Holo moved her face so she could look at Lawrence. Every morning she would just look at his face and count the wrinkles on his face. Each day she could see more wrinkles or other things that come with age. It kept reminding her that his time is almost up. All of a sudden Lawrence began to move. He moved his head so it was against hers. "morning" said Lawrence. "morning" said holo "lift me". Lawrence opens his eyes when she said that. He flipped his body over onto its side so he could see her face. "really, come on I just ..". Holo sent him one of her evil smile. Lawrence began to move his arms around her waist. When he felt he had enough grip to lift her he began to do so. But as Lawrence did he felt a powerful pain grow in his arms and he dropped Holo. Holo fell off the bed and onto the floor. " sorry " said Lawrence. There was no response… but then he could start to hear crying. "holo I am sorry…" said Lawrence.

"shut up you fool" said Holo

" Holo I am sorry, I'm just getting to old"

More tears began to fall from her face.

" I might as will say this, I am so scared, so afraid of how I will cope when you are gone. And yes I know we agreed that I will find a new mate but the conditions of that contract have changed."

"what do you mean holo"

" we have built a life here, we have a home, kids, money and food. I feel safe here at your side. But when you die every new man will remind me of you."

"I am sorry holo but you need to be strong. There's nothing we can do to stop me from dyeing."

"I never said that it was impossible to stop you from dyeing "

"what!"

"I thought I could be strong but now I guess we now must tack the second option. Well that wise sheep said that there was a way to make you into a Wolf. It's just when I went there to ask about how the kids would turn out I though I didn't need to here about that as to how I was strong and could handle your death"

"Then what as we waiting for, let's go for the sack of this family and my life. It's worth a try"

 **What do you think. Please give me a review**


	2. Chapter 2 Huskins

Holo and Lawrence are packing there new cart that Lawrence got a few weeks ago. Lawrence got his original cart back a few years earlier. It now sits in the middle of the hall in the bath house complex.

Holo is telling there kids about what is happening.

"Mum have you lost you mind" said kowan.

"No we have not" said Holo.

"So your leaving?" Said Mea

"Yes but not for very long, your father is leaving the house and business in your hands."

"Really" said Rowan. "Finally.. Yes Finally! ".

Kowan's tail was waging all over the place. Lawrence moved over to the group.

"I think you two have the knowledge to now run the bath house from r the time being "said Lawrence.

Lawrence grabbed Holo's hand indicating that it's time to go. Holo looks at Lawrence. He gives a node to reassure her that it is inface time of go. Holo moves towards the pups, and giving them a hug that only a loving mother can give. Like wise Lawrence shakes hands with the pups. Then Holo grabs Lawrence's hand again and they more of towards the cart.

As Lawrence wiped the rains and the horse started moving. Holo waved to the pups one last time and then she more back to Lawrence's side. And they were now off on there final quest.

Many weeks latter…

Lawrence didn't stop at any of the towns on there way to the kingdom of Winfiel. The times that he did stop were only for supplies. Never the less they have finally made it to the Winfiel kingdom ones again. As soon as they made it to the house that the wise sheep lived in. Holo stopped Lawrence from running In side.

"It may be cold, but please let me do the owners "said Holo

"Fine yes you may my queen" said Lawrence.

Holo knocked on the door and called out Wolf. Most likely to get the sheep's attention.

Lawrence has been told by Holo that he should not use his real name. Most likely to help her selfish attitude.

A few seconds latter someone opened the door. It was huskins.. I mean the sheep.

"come in" said huskins

"thank you"said holo.

Huskins, holo and Lawrence made there way into the same room that they stayed in when there were here for the Wolf bones. When all of them were in the building, Huskins turned around and closed the door.

"so what to you wont young wolf." Said Huskins.

Holo's mind was bubbling at being called young again.

"I am here for the mortal fix" said holo

Huskins turned to Lawrence and then back to holo.

"you know of the dangers of this, the hardship that your partner my go through "said Huskins

"I do, and it will be not as much hardship as if he died a mortal death" said holo.

Lawrence was thinking what hardship did she mean. This though was making this heart beat very fast. Holo could hear his racing heart. So she moved sideways to Lean on him.

"very well young one"said Huskins "it's a old legend that comes lenos. It tells of a deity of life and death. He meat a couple that like you had fallen in love but time was ripping them apart. So he tested them to see if the man should belong with the deitys. He past the test and…"

"and what" said Lawrence.

"and that's as much as I know"

Holo lost it. She grabbed Huskins and was about to punch him. Lawrence grabbed his wife and hugged her so that she would cam down. Holo then broke out in tears. Lawrence hugged her in till she stopped.

"I do know that his name is Lohe and he lives in lenos. But that's it" said Huskins.

After hearing that holo grabbed Lawrence and pulled him as she run out of the house to there cart.

"ride… Make Use MOVE!" said Holo.

Huskins watched them as he made his way to the door.

"Don't worry young wolf. There's always a brighter side to the moon"said Huskins

With that off they when to lenos.

What do you think?.


	3. Chapter 3 Lumo

Chapter 3.

The boat ride back to the main land was teddies. Holo couldn't stop thinking about what Huskins had told her, it messed with her mind knowing that some where you there, there was a way to save Lawrence for time but the fact still remanded that they had to find the deity of life and death. That is if he was still alive.

SPLASH. Holo snapped out of her thoughts as wave form the rocky windy sea hit Holo with such force she had to hold on to the sides of the boat. After the water retreated back to the rocky sea. She looked to her side to see what state Lawrence was in. she found that he had long since fallen to sleep. In his old age he has been sleeping a lot more. Holo moved her left hand to hold his. She could feel the wrinkled skin moving under her hand. She then through about how the possibility of finding this deity is very slim. He could be anywhere. She put thoughts to rest as she debited off to sleep on the rocky sea.

A Few days later.

Lenos, Lenos the city that they both declared their love in. It happened 40 years ago but it still felt like yesterday to Holo. Holo and Lawrence were eating in there room at a rather daggy inn. Each one feeling defeated but still hopeful. They had gone to almost every place that might has at least something on this deity. Uniformity they have so far found nothing and there was only one place left in Lenos that could hold the key. So after eating there food off, they went to the church.

The church of leno's and the power struggle that happened at the time of the fur conundrum has since been lost. As Holo and Lawrence walked up the stars of the church they stopped to make sure Holo's "fetchers" won't visible. After the check the continued. The made it to the top of the stars. They walked up to the huge old wooden door and began to open it slowly. When there was room fit throw the opening between the two doors. Holo and then Lawrence walked in. ounces in Lawrence slowly closed the door. For a brief moment the two just stared at the ceiling, the detailed drawings of god cached there eye. Then the two walked quality down to the min idle and then left to where priest and his assist lived. Holo and Lawrence looked at each other before Lawrence knot polity on the door. After hearing moment for a few seconds the door opened. Reviling the priest and his men. "What brings you to the house of god to day my fellow" said the priest.

Lawrence coiffed and then answered

"We would like to gain access to the historical records"

The priest looks for a breve moment before answering.

"And for what reason"

"This here is my cousins daughter Gens, we have been task with finding out more about her heritage, so she can feel more uplifted"

The priest looked at them, like if he was trying to see into their soles.

"Okay sir. You can have access to the records but my associate Lumo will be coming with you"

They look at each other before answering. Holo gives her node of approval.

"Thank you very much"

A little while later.

Lumo has been down in the dark recode store the whole time Holo and Lawrence have been look. He has been keeping a close eye on them, checking everything they were seeing. But Holo has been whispering to Lawrence that he seemed different. She couldn't tell what made him different but there was something. After not getting anywhere Lawrence asks Lumo the hard question.

"Lumo"

"Yes Mr Lawrence"

"Where is the pagan god records?"

With that Lumo shoots the two a very deadly eye. Before running towards Holo and ripping her hood off.

"I knew it, I knew it, Holo deity of wheat and harvests it's a pleaser to meet you"

Holo and Lawrence were shocked but not for long.

"I think you have been looking for me"

"You are?" said Holo.

"The deity of Life and Death".

 **WEll long time no se.. wait.. Er? Long time no read. i am sorry for the wait got a thing called life to live.! O_O.. well until next time good bye.**


End file.
